lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lookout:News Archive
This is where all past news posted on the main Page will go after a month. You can read it here all the way to when the Wiki was created. Enjoy. *May 8, 2012: Lookout Wiki was created by Zion3x! - We have reached 12 pages in 1 day! Keep up the Good Work guys! *May 10, 2012: Kuzey457 is now Beuarucrat - T.O.A.A is now an Administrator - 30 Pages! Keep up the Good work Guys! - Kidbuu7900 has lost his Admin rights - Kidbuu7900 is now a Rollback - Kidbuu 7900 is now Beuarucrat *May 11, 2012: 40 Pages! Good Job! *May 13, 2012: 70 Pages! Good Job! *May 14, 2012: 85 Pages! Good Job! - 7 Users! Were Growing! *May 16, 2012: 100 PAGES! GOOD JOB! ''' *May 17, 2012: 120 Pages! Good Job! - The Wikis Designs are now finished! *May 18, 2012: 150 Pages! Good Job! *May 20, 2012: 162 Pages! Good Job! - 17 Users! Were Growing! *May 22, 2012: '''200 PAGES!! GOOD JOB!! *May 23, 2012: 230 Pages! Good Job! *May 25, 2012: 260 Pages! Good Job! *May 29, 2012: 300 PAGES!!! GOOD JOB!!! *May 31, 2012: 1,000 PICTURES!!! Good Job!!! *June 1, 2012: 310 Pages! Good Job! - Your Founder, Zion3x's Name has been Changed to ZionsBounty. *June ?? 2012: Your Founder, ZionsBounty, has been banned from all Wikia until September 2012. Sorry. - The Wiki Chats stopped working until further notice. *June 3, 2012: The Saiyan Princess has been removed from Rollback/Chat Mod Duties and replaced with Ultimate Domon due to Inactivity. *June 6, 2012: Kuzey457 is the First User to reach 1000 Edits! He really likes the Wiki! Good Job! *June 8, 2012: The Wiki has been renamed Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! Enjoy the new name! *June 11, 2012: Kuzey457's 14th Birthday! Happy B-Day! *June 12, 2012: The Wiki Chats are working again! Feel Free to come Chat now! - Ultimate Domon's Rollback rights have been removed due to there being an Apropriate number of Rollbacks and Inactivity. *June 22, 2012: PhantomSilverShenron has been removed from Admin rights and made Rollback due to not caring about them really - Vegito 7900's Chat mod rights have been removed due to too many Mods *June 27, 2012: 400 PAGES!!!! GOOD JOB!!!! *July 4, 2012: 450 Pages! Good Job! *July 11, 2012: 500 PAGES!!!! GOOD JOB!!!! Half way to 1000 pages! *July 14, 2012: Kuzey457 is the first user to reach 2000 Edits!! Congrats! *July 15, 2012: 550 Pages! Good Job! *July 19, 2012: The Wiki has went through many changes and stuff, and is now in a brand new look! - The Wiki now has a Newsletter! Read below to find out more. *July 20, 2012: The Founder, OneDragonball has announced The 2012 Supreme Dragon Ball Awards to be held sometime in August! Be good and make pages and edits and you might be one of them! *July 22, 2012: Goten66 has been removed from Bureaucrat status and demoted to Administrator. *July 23, 2012: 600 PAGES!!!! GOOD JOB!!! Thank you guys, and keep it up! - 2000 Pictures!! Good job! *July 25, 2012: 660 Pages! Good Job! - 700 PAGES!!!! GOOD JOB!!!! *July 27, 2012: RyutarosLegend has been promoted to Administrator! *July 31, 2012: 750 pages! Good Job! - National Chat Day has been announced for Thursday August 2! Be sure to join in! *August 2, 2012: Today is National Chat Day! Come by Chat for fun! - RyutarosLegend requested rights removal and is now been demoted fully. *August 7, 2012: 800 PAGES!!!! GOOD JOB!!!! *August 7, 2012: Long time editor and co-founder, Kuzey457 has sadly demoted himself and left the Wiki. He will be missed *August 14, 2012: Kuzey457 has returned to the Wiki! *August 16, 2012: TrunksI was promoted to Chat Moderator! - Kuzey457 is the first user to reach 3000 edits! - PhantomSilverShenron has been demoted and left the Wiki, even worse, all of Wikia. He will be missed. - Goten66 requested to be demoted and is no longer administrator *August 17, 2012: Kuzey457 has renamed to Ultra Kuzon! *August 18, 2012: 900 PAGES!!!!! GOOD JOB!!!!!! *August 22, 2012: The Rules of the Wiki have been updated. *1:34 AM August 25, 2012: ' ''OUR 1000TH PAGE!!!!!!!!!! GOOD JOB!!!!!!! Thank you to all who contributed and we hope you're here for our 2000th! YEAH!!!!! There will be a party held in chat later on the day! Be sure to be there! ' *August 26, 2012: Vegito 7900 has been demoted due to not caring about rights and being mean. *August 27, 2012: 2,700 Pictures! Good Job! *August 28, 2012: '''Maroyasha has promoted to Administrator!' *August 29, 2012: Vegito 7900 was promoted to Chat Moderator again! *September 1, 2012: The Wiki has a new background! Enjoy! *September 2, 2012: 1,100 PAGES!! GOOD JOB!! *September 3, 2012: Ultra Kuzon is the 1st user to reach 4000 edits! Congrats! *September 4, 2012: 1,200 PAGES!! GOOD JOB!! Vegito 7900 has been promoted to administrator! *September 10, 2012: 1,300 PAGES!!! GOOD JOB!!! *September 11, 2012: 2,900 Pictures!! Good Job!! *Today is September 11, 2012, and we all care very much for the events that happened that tragic day, if any love ones of yours were lost in this incident, we are deeply sorry. *September 13, 2012: 3000 Pictures!!! GOOD JOB!!! *September 16, 2012: AssassinHood was promoted to Chat Moderator! *September 17, 2012: Powerful Gohan was made a Chat Moderator! *September 18, 2012: The Wiki now has Talk pages! Yay! *September 20, 2012: 1,400 PAGES!!! GOOD JOB!!! *September 22, 2012: 4,000 Pictures!! Good Job!! *September 24, 2012: The Wiki has a new look. Yay. - Ultra Kuzon is the first user with 5000 edits! congrats! *September 25, 2012: 1,500 PAGES!!!! GOOD JOB!!!! And half way to 2000!! *September 26, 2012: Maroyasha and AssassinHood have switched rights. Maroyasha was demoted to Char Moderator and AssassinHood was made an Administrator! Congrats! *September 30, 2012: 1,600 PAGES!!!!! GOOD JOB!!! - 4,700 Pictures! *October 1, 2012: DragonKnight99 was made a Chat Moderator! congrats! *October 3, 2012: T.O.A.A. asked to be demoted from Chat moderator. *October 4, 2012: 4,900 Pictures!! Good Job!! *October 7, 2012: The Wiki now has a twitter! Link: https://twitter.com/DBWikia - *''AssassinHood renamed to The Supreme Diamond Hooded Eagle! (Quite a long name, eh? :P)'' *October 8, 2012: Ultra Kuzon's account was blocked for life because he attempted to rename twice, he now uses Supreme Kuzon. RIP. - 5,000 PICTURES!!! GOOD JOB!!! *October 9, 2012: Michael Iron was promoted to Chat moderator! *October 10, 2012: 1,700 PAGES!!!!! GOOD JOB!!!!! - Supreme Kuzon has demoted himself, and has left the wiki and all of wikia. *November ??: 1,800 pages!! GOOD JOB!! *November 22: Happy Thanksgiving! *November 29: Goten66 was demoted from Administrator duties. *The Wiki has recently fell into a sucssesion and the news and much else of the wiki has not been updated/cleaned. Destiny Song was made Chat moderator. The wiki is now coming back in place with a new rule. Enjoy, and sorry for inconvience. Ultra Kuzon has returned to the Wiki! *December 1, 2012 - 1,900 PAGES!!! GOOD JOB!!! Only 100 more until 2000! *December 4, 2012 - Ultra Kuzon is the first user to get 6,000 edits. Good job! *December 6, 2012 - 6,000 Pictures!! Good Job!! - The official Lookout Adminincial Election January 2013 has been announced for in January. *December 7, 2012 - ' ''2,000 PAGES!!!! Thank you for all who contributed!! See you on 3,000th!!! ' *December 12, 2012: This is 12-12-12, the 12th minute and the 12th second of it. This is the last time the 12 digit will occur in a row if three until 2112. And 88 years until 01-01-2101. *December 15, 2012: The Lookout Restoration Act has been officially passed. ''Clean up the wiki! Restore! - We honor the 20 children who were shot and killed in the Connetticut school shootings yesterday. They will be missed. *December 16, 2012: 2,100 PAGES! GOOD JOB! - The Wiki has a new background again! Enjoy! *December 18, 2012: The Wiki's theme has changed to the Christmas theme. Enjoy until January 1! - The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle has gave up his Administrator rights and is currently inactive on Wikia. *December 23, 2012: 2,200 PAGES!! GOOB JOB!! *December 24, 2012: CertainlyNot1218 was made a rollback! *December 25, 2012: ' ''Merry Christmas! ' - ''Michael Iron was demoted of chat moderator rights. *December 27, 2012: 2,300 PAGES!!! GOOD JOB!!! *December 30, 2012: Ultra Kuzon was the first user to reach 7,000 edits! He really cares! *January 1, 2013: Happy New Year 2013!!! We hope you have a good year! - 2,400 PAGES!!!! GOOD JOB!!!! *January 5, 2013: The Ultra Kuzon Administration has taken control of the Wiki and SupremeLegacy demoted himself. *January 6, 2013: The January 2013 Adminincial Lookout Elections have started! Be sure to campaign if you are a candidate, and the debates are on January 12, 15 and 19th. - The Wiki has new colors! - 7,000 Pictures!!! Good Job!!! *January 7, 2013: ParadoxSpiral was promoted to chat moderator! *January 8/9 2013: The Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Adminincial Elections are over! The winner '''was' CertainlyNot1218, but after possibly being accused of cheating 2 votes, it was lowered to 11, tied with Powerful gohan. They both were made administrators due to needing two. Yay!'' - Goten66 was promoted to rollback. *January 10, 2013: 2,500 PAGES!!!!! GOOD JOB!!!! Only half way to 3,000!! YEAH!! *January 11, 2013: Vegito 7900's bureaucrat rights have been removed and he was demoted to administrator. *January 18, 2013: Vegito 7900's administrator rights have been removed and he was demoted to chat moderator. *January 19, 2013: 2,600 PAGES!!! GOOD JOB!!! *January 20, 2013: '' ParadoxSpiral has been promoted the next administrator of the wiki! '' *January 22, 2013: ' ''The wiki will be going though large changes. Chat has been removed for 3 days. Stay tuned to news from Wiki leader, Ultra Kuzon. ' '' - Ultra Kuzon is the first user to reach 8,000 edits! Yeah! - 2,700 PAGES!!! GOOD JOB!!! *January 23, 2013: CertainlyNot1218, and ParadoxSpiral have been promoted Bureaucrat by Ultra Kuzon, because he has left the wiki. :( No information posted. No information posted. No information posted. *May 3, 2013: '' '''3,000 PAGES!!!! Thank you to all who contributed, we are really growing! '' *May 8, 2013: ' ''THE WIKI'S ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! It has been a year since we were founded already on May 8th 2012. Yay! ' *May 9, 2013: ''Jadenyuki93 has been promoted to Chat Moderator and Rollback! *May 10, 2013: '' Ultra Kuzon has returned (yet again)! He is now as Supreme Kuzon and has been promoted to Bureaucrat/Administrator. The wiki is now entering back into full motion. '' - Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 has been promoted to Chat Moderator and Rollback! - The wiki has a new wordmark! Nice! (credit to TOAA). *May 11, 2013: 3,100 PAGES! GOOD JOB! *May 17, 2013: The wiki has a new background (actually an old one from a long time ago :P). Enjoy! *May 18, 2013: Maroyasha has been promoted to Chat Moderator! - IloveJeice has been promoted to Administrator! *May 19, 2013: Supreme Kuzon is the first user to reach 9,000 edits!! Good work! *May 20, 2013: 3,200 PAGES!! GOOD JOB!! *May 26, 2013: The wiki has a new background again! Enjoy. *May 27, 2013: 3,300 PAGES!!! GOOD JOB!!! *May 28, 2013: The Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki's Official Rules have been updated. - The wiki has a new background AGAIN!!! enjoy. :D - The Wiki has new designs! Enjoy. *June 3, 2013: ' ''Supreme Kuzon is the first user to reach 10,000 edits!!!! He really cares!! Good JOB!!! ' *June 9, 2013: '''3,400 PAGES!!!! GOOD JOB!!!!' *June 11, 2013: Supreme Kuzon's 15th Birthday! Happy B-Day! - ' ''Supreme Dark Kai has been promoted to administrator! ' - ''IloveJeice has been demoted to chat moderator. *June 12, 2013: Supreme Dark Kai renamed to Grand Supreme Kai *June 25, 2013: 'IloveJeice has demoted himself from Chat moderator. - '''Raging Gohan was promoted to Administrator! *June 26, 2013: The wiki is back on schedule. *June 28, 2013: Maroyasha has been demoted to rollback. - XGlass Relfection was promoted from Technical Administrator to Administrator! - The main page has a new look. Enjoy! *June 30, 2013: 3,500 PAGES!!!!! Half way to 4,000 pages!! Good job!! *July 2, 2013: Silver Shenron was promoted to Chat Moderator. - SupremeLegacy has returned from his vacation. *July 3, 2013: 3,600 PAGES!!! GOOD JOB!!! *July 4, 2013: Happy 4th of July! *July 7, 2013: The Wiki has a new background! Enjoy! *July 9, 2013: Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4's chat mod and rollback rights have been removed due to inactivity. - They have been restored as he was on vacation and is too be more active. - 3,700 PAGES!!!! GOOD JOB!!!! *July 10, 2013: 9,000 Pictures!!! Now we hav OVER 9000 PICTURES!!! Good job!!! *July 11, 2013: The Wiki underwent major changes. Enjoy the new look. *July 13, 2013: Supreme Kuzon is the first user to reach 11,000 edits!!! Nice work! *July 19-29th 2013: The Lookout was in a merge, but it was decided, the wiki will merge, but also stay, so basically there are two Lookouts. Choose what you want, but the original is always here!!! *August 4, 2013: The 2013 Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Awards are announced for August 13! Be sure to vote in the awards! *August 6, 2013: SupremeLegacy demotes himself from Bcrat and Admin. *August 7, 2013: Supreme Kuzon also demotes himself from Bcrat and Admin, and Goten66 is promoted to Bcrat. Whilst Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 has been promoted to admin. *August 10, 2013: 3,700 PAGES!!! GOOD JOB!!! *August 12, 2013: Supreme Kuzon was promoted back to admin and is active again. - Silver Shenron was demoted from Chat Moderator to Rollback. *August 2013: 3,800 PAGES!!! GOOD JOB!!! *August 17, 2013: Supreme Kuzon has renamed to TheLoneNord! - TheLoneNord is the first user to reach 12,000 edits!! Hell yeah!! *August 19, 2013: A Peace Project has been put in place by DaggerfallZ and TheLoneNord. *August 24, 2013: ' ''Raging Gohan has been demoted from Bureaucrat/Administrator, ParadoxSpiral has demoted himself to Technical Administator, and DaggerfallZ has been promoted to Bureaucrat/Administrator from Chat Mod.' '' *August 29, 2013: ParadoxSpiral has demoted himself completely and is leaving Wikia due to schooling. - FriezaReturns was promoted to Chat Moderator. *September 3, 2013: Jadenyuki93 has renamed to Imperial Wyrm. *September 23, 2013: There is a new official Wiki Holiday, Happy Day! '''Also, there are new wiki guidelines and rule updates. *September 27, 2013: '''10,000 PICTURES!! Great job uploading and the winner was Imperial Wyrm. Congrats. *'TheLoneNord is currently reaching out on his new Guidelines and Rules blog. Please help as much as you can!' *October 10, 2013 - 3,900 PAGES!!!! GOOD JOB!!!! 100 more until 4,000!! *'O'''ctober 28th, 2013 - ''Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 has been demoted from Administrator. *October 30, 2013 ''- TheAlpha made a custom Halloween background for the wiki!'' *November 1st 2013: The Wiki has a new Shenron header! *November 3rd 2013: Founding Father and Great known user on the Wiki, T.O.A.A., has left the Lookout. He will be honored and missed as he was the 3rd user to come to the wiki on the night of May 8th, 2012. He will be missed and we wish him good luck in life. - ''The Alpha has been promoted to Administrator!'' - IloveJeice has been promoted to Chat moderator. *November 4th 2013: DaggerfallZ has renamed to XxGodZerxesxX, and IloveJeice to The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I! *November 9th 2013: Goten66 renamed to Freezing-Soul. -' IloveJeice has been replaced with Arishok Frieza as Chat moderator.' *November 10th 2013: XGlass Reflection now uses ParadoxSpiral as an account. *November 11th 2013: We here at Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki honor the veterans that have fought for us all around the world. *November 22nd 2013: 4,000 PAGES!!!! Thank you to all of whom contributed, and we will see you at 5,000!! Good job! *November 24th 2013: TheLoneNord is the first user to reach 13,000 edits! Good job. *December 2nd, 2013: The wiki has updated to its '''Holiday look!' *December 4th, 2013: '''The wiki has implemented the new Wikia Fluid Layout! It is major changes to editing system, etc.' - TheLoneNord has gotten a new account he now uses, 'TheGreatKuzon!'' *December 22nd, 2013: '''4,100 PAGES! GOOD JOB! *December 23rd, 2013: The Wiki has implemented a new Voice Recognition system, where you can talk and it appears for categories and search etc., and a new WikiaPageMaker system, making pages is now easier! Thanks for Deadcoder. *December 25th, 2013: Merry''' '''Christmas! *December 28th, 2013: TheAlpha has demoted himself from Administrator. *December 31st, 2013: 11,000 pictures! Great work. *January 1st, 2014: Happy New Years 2014! Let's make this a better year for the wiki! *January 3rd, 2014: Imperial Wyrm has been promoted to administrator, replacing Freezing-Soul. *January 6th, 2014: The wiki page color has been updated to tan. Some minor design changes may also take place. *January 11th, 2014: Freezing-Soul was promoted to chat moderator. *January 21st, 2014: TheGreatKuzon! is going on a temporary hiatus from Wikia. *January 30th, 2014: 4,200 PAGES!! GOOD JOB!! *February 9th, 2014: TheGreatKuzon! is the first user to reach 14,000 edits. *February 14th, 2014: Happy Valentine's Day! Be Good to that Special Person -- Freezing-Soul has been demoted from Chat Moderator. *February 16th, 2014: Geyser7 was promoted to chat moderator. -- Ezio Editore da California (DK) has been promoted to Technical Admin! *March 3rd, 2014: Geyser7 has been demoted from chat mod. *March 19th, 2014: 4,300 PAGES! GOOD JOB!!! *March 23rd, 2014: The wiki has a favicon in the tab! Yay! *April 1st, 2014: The wiki is going to be destroyed and everyone deleted! :O ...April Fools! :p *April 20th, 2014: A Wikiunion (Reunion) is planned for May 8th to celebrate the wiki's 2-year-anniversary. *April 27th, 2014: Imperial Wyrm has demoted himself from Administrator and left Wikia for a few months on a hiatus. XxGodZerxesxX is currently seeking a replacement and doing admin trials. *May 3rd 2014: Imperial Wyrm has returned to the Wiki. *May 5th 2014: Yami Arashi has been promoted to Technical Administrator. *May 7th 2014: Imperial Wyrm was re-promoted to Administrator, and The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I was promoted to Chat Moderator. *May 8th 2014: Lookout's 2-year anniversary! We have been here since founded in May 2012. We have changed a lot and went through a lot. Let's hope we have another great year. See you in 2015! *May 10th 2014: The 2Y WikiUnion is planned for older users. Be sure to be in chat. *May 15-18th 2014: New designs are being added to the wiki, as well as new Lookout background. *May 22th 2014: The Wiki reaches 12,000 pictures on the wiki! Great job! Keep on uploading and contributing to the Lookout!!! *May 26th 2014: St. Lucifer has been demoted from Technical Administrator. *May 31st 2014: The wiki has some new designs. - Read admin XxGodZerxesxX's latest blog series, FanonCentral! The wiki is becoming fanonized. Let's make June a fanon month! Go fan-fiction! *June 1st 2014: The wiki has some new designs. - Read admin XxGodZerxesxX's latest blog series, FanonCentral! The wiki is becoming fanonized. Let's make June a fanon month! Go fan-fiction! *June 10th 2014: The wiki is going through several Rule revisions and changes, and updating some policies. Be sure to read rules. *June 11th 2014: 4,400 PAGES!!!! GOOD JOB!!!! -- Happy 15th b-day, TheGreatKuzon. *June 25th 2014: XxGodZerxesxX has demoted himself to just bcrat. - Leogian4511 has been promoted to chat moderator. *'July 5 2014:' Leogian4511 has been demoted from chat moderator. - XxGodZerxesxX has re-promoted himself. *'July 10 2014:' Keffy Palazzo has been demoted from chat moderator. - XxGodZerxesxX demoted himself again. *'July 17 2014:' NeoCatastrophe (TOAA) and Freezing-Soul (Goten) have been promoted to administrator. - the 2014 Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Awards have been announced for August. *'July 18 2014:' TheGreatKuzon! is the first user to reach 16,000 edits! *'July 22 2014:' The Wiki has enabled WikiaMaps. Check it *'July 25 2014:' Imperial Wyrm & NeoCatastophe were demoted from Administrator. *'July 28 2014:' XxGodZerxexX was repromoted to admin. - The wiki will go through several changes. *'July 30 2014:' 4,500 PAGES!!!!! Halfway to 5,000! Which is halfway to 10,000! Good work! *'August 1st' - The Lookout Council has been created and the wiki has entered a more rule enforced, quality era. *'August 19th' - Activity has lowered on the wiki around now (school of course). Besides that, let's try to pump it up a bit! *'August 22nd' - The 2014 Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Awards have started. *'September 1 2014': The 2014 SDBW Awards began again, redone due to problems with the previous ones. Read the forum here! *'September 11 2014': We honor 9/11 victims who died 13 years to this day. RIP. - Freezing-Soul has been demoted from admin. - XxGodZerxesxX is active again. - The SDBW Awards have ended. *'September 20 2014': Geti186 was named winner of the 1071 LookoutCup! with his character Decaun Equino. Yay. *'September 29 2014': 4,600 PAGES!!! GREAT WORK!!! *'October 8th' - The Legendary Supreme Super Saiya-Jin 4 has been replaced as chat mod by Imperial Wyrm. *'October 31st' - Enjoy the Halloween theme. HAHA. *'November 1 2014': 13,000 PICTURES! GOOD JOB! *'November 29 2014': Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I and Imperial Wyrm have been promoted to Administrator. *'December 2 2014': The Christmas theme has been put up! Yay! *'December 13 2014': 4,700 PAGES!! GOOD JOB!! 12-13-14..the last sequential date for 89 years. Yay. *'December 25 2014': Merry Christmas!, or Kwanzaa, or Hannukah, or St. Patricks Day, whatever/if you celebrate! *'January 1' - Happy New Yer 2015! Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Wiki Pages Category:Site administration Category:Awesome Category:Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki